


Déjà Vu

by crystalsnowflakes



Series: Hollow Dreams [5]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Acceptance, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Final Fantasy VII Remake Spoilers, Goodbyes, Light Angst, Loneliness, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalsnowflakes/pseuds/crystalsnowflakes
Summary: Those were the words that she had uttered to him in another life, another time—the words that were on the tip of her tongue, begging to escape.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Series: Hollow Dreams [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983902
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	Déjà Vu

_ I’ll come back when it’s all over. _

Those were the words that echoed mercilessly inside her mind, a sharp contrast to the calm stillness of the forest as the soft glare of the sun shone through the trees and bathed the world in a golden hue. They were the words that she had uttered to him in another life, another time—the words that were on the tip of her tongue, begging to escape. Instead, she swallowed them, knowing that she would be unable to make that same promise now, knowing what she hadn’t known before.

She knew that Cloud had held onto those words she had said in their last moment for years—she couldn’t do that to him.

Not again.

With her eyes closed, she could imagine the feel of the gentle breeze blowing on her skin and through her hair, the smell of the dampness of the woods and earth beneath her feet, the sounds of the birds’ chirping fill the crisp morning air. She had to remind herself that none of this was real.

Aerith couldn’t quite explain  _ how, _ but she felt the subtle shift in the air and it was then that she realized that he was  _ here _ —with her. Heart pounding, her eyes flickered open and their gazes met. She suddenly felt like she was drowning in a sea of emotions, so overwhelming that she was speechless. The piercing blue of his eyes never failed to make her heart stutter and jump, never failed to cause her chest to ache.

“Aerith,” he breathed, his eyes wide, disbelief written across his face.

The corner of her lips lifted up. “Cloud.”

The next moment, a look of intense regret flashed across his eyes and she could tell it took all of his self-control not to take a step closer to her. “I’m so sorry—”

“Don’t,” she interrupted him as she took a step forward and held her hand up to his lips—the warmth she felt surprised her. “Don’t be. It’s not your fault.”

Before he could retort, his eyes caught sight of where they were standing. “This place…” his voice trailed off before he froze, realization and shock registering on his features. “The Sleeping Forest,” he murmured, his voice low. The words held so much pain, sorrow and devastation that she felt herself reel back. “We’ve been here before.”

She looked away, hesitating briefly before nodding slowly. “We have,” she admitted, her voice small—she could feel her own blood rushing through her ears, could feel the trembling in her hands, could feel the choking sensation in her throat. “The  _ other _ time,” she managed to force the words out shakily with a faint smile.

There was a long moment of silence before she saw his fingers reach under her chin and she tilted her face upwards towards him.

“Are you going to promise me you’ll be back?” he asked as his eyes blazed hauntingly. “Like last time?”

Standing so close together as she peered into his distinct glowing eyes, all she could think about was the way they sat next to each other on that slide so long ago. It was hard to believe that it had only been a few weeks ago—the park was destroyed now, just like so many things since. Life had almost seemed simple back then in comparison. 

But now…

“No. Not this time,” she whispered finally as she swallowed the lump in her throat and took a deep breath. “But everyone dies eventually, Cloud.”

A dark look came over his face as his jaws clenched and his teeth gritted. “That was a lot more acceptable when I didn’t realize what was happening—when I didn’t know I would lose  _ you,”  _ he muttered roughly. As if realizing his tone was too harsh, his gaze softened on her before his expression turned resolute. “You said again and again that the future wasn’t set in stone.”

She had never wanted him to get his hopes up—she should have never allowed herself to become so closely involved with him, knowing what would happen.

“It’s not, but—”

He cupped her face in his hands as he stared into her eyes and she was so astonished to feel his physical touch that whatever words she had intended to say died in her throat. Without warning, he leaned closer, his mouth brushing against hers with a feather-like touch.

A soft sigh escaped her lips—his eyes closed as he pressed his forehead against hers. All she could do was study the peaceful look on his face with absolute captivation, feeling torn knowing that she was the one who brought him joy but knowing that she would also be the one to inevitably rip that happiness away from him.

And then his eyes snapped open, a look of determination in his eyes.

“I’m coming for you.”

She couldn’t stop her lips from tilting up in just the slightest smile, nor could she stop the tears from burning her eyes as her heart skipped a beat.

“See you soon, mister.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was heartbreaking to write. I kept pushing back on writing it because I don’t think my heart could ever be ready to see this scene in high-def. One more scene left of this series!
> 
> As usual, comments and kudos are very much appreciated!


End file.
